Eternal Enchantment
by Loyalheart
Summary: Collection of Sesskag One-shots that vary in Fluff. Written for Sunset Miko and other various prompts.
1. Kingdom

Pale hands smoothed the white sleeve of his silken haori, brushing off the lint in disapproval.

His father sat before him, twisting the ends of his pony-tail around his claws in frustration to keep himself from wringing his own son's neck. Really, the pup was just too much.

"You should just give her a chance-"

"Why?" His soft voice filled with disdain. "The things she tries to get me to do are as insulting as they are pointless."

"Because-" The older male pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he seemed to be doing more of as of late. How many times had he explained this to his uptight son before? "someday, it will be up to you to carry our line, and you can't exactly do that without a mate. But you'll never get one if you keep insulting them!"

Cat-slit eyes stared blankly up at his father, unamused. "If this is merely about the West having a Lady, then just find the one with the most competence, and I'll mate her. Meeting so many is a waste of time, I don't need to 'get to know them' as you say."

Inu no Tashio wanted to bash his face into the nearest wall. "Having a Lady that's compatible with you is necessary to the prosperity to the western lands." He was really grasping on strings here.

A silver eyebrow arched.

"Then how do I find this compatible female?" It was obvious that he was only humoring his father.

Twining his fingers together, closing his eyes and humming to himself, he couldn't help but think of a dark haired hime he saw the other day as he was scouting. "Well Sesshomaru, It's a feeling you get, like being shot. Unexpected and not always welcome, but to late to do anything about it"

At this point the young Lord was done listening to his father, this conversation was utterly ridiculous. Being shot by a woman, how pathetic! Without a word he unfolded his legs from the lotus position and left his father to daydream on things he couldn't care less about.

_Several Centuries Later_

With a well placed punch to his half-brother's face the Hanyou went flying, meters away he twitched on the ground, unable to lift himself back up. Cruel eyes accompanied the curve of his lips, but as a booted foot lifted to finish the disgrace off an arrow flashed through the air. It sped towards him, bright with spiritual power, shattering the armor that protected the Lord and leaving him vulnerable.

He whipped his head in the direction the arrow came from, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was that human who hung around his half-brother, he never paid much attention to her before, but now he was forced to really look at her. Wild blue-black hair whipped in the wind, pink lips pursed, and blazing blue eyes glared into his as she leveled another arrow at him.

He could hear a high-pitched voice cheering in the background. "Amazing, Kagome! You smashed his armor!"

...Damn his father..

* * *

**Aww, Sesshomaru! You couldn't see love if it slapped you in the face! Which is why we use arrows!**


	2. Pajamas

Sesshomaru watched as his wife and mate shuffled through their closet for the near fiftieth time. Bent over with one foot swishing around in the air he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that she wore nothing but her favorite pair of frilly pink underwear.

Shifting on their bed he placed a bookmark to hold his spot, 'The Art of War' by Sun Tsu could wait as far as he was concerned.

"They were here yesterday morning.." He heard her mutter in frustration as she raised herself from her crouch before arching up on her tiptoes to search the shelves. He decided pink was his knew favorite color.

Huffing once more she span around on her heels to face him before placing her dainty hands on cocked hips.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen my pajamas? You know, the long sleeved pair with the kitten print?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders in a way that only he could make elegant. "Hnn, finding the pajamas is not necessary"

The dark haired woman's eyebrows drew together. "Of coarse it is! I can't just go walking around the house like this!" She gestured to her body's lack of clothing.

Flipping a strand of silver hair over his shoulder he took his time to look her over, smirking " I wouldn't mind.."

Her blush spread over her entire body and she crossed her arms over her breast in embarrassment, as if she only now realized he had been watching her every move this whole time. Giving a feral growl that would've made his father proud she stomped downstairs to the laundry room to continue her hunt.

The golden eyed man waited till the sounds of dainty feet padding along the floor fainted before pulling two swatches of fabric out from under the pillow he was laying against. Turning the hideously feline fabric around in his hands he hoped she wouldn't miss them.

He certainly wouldn't.

* * *

**I feel like Sesshomaru would love to shred ****everything ****in Kagome's closet that wasn't Lacey!**


	3. Thorns

_12:15 A.M._

She sat on the stool in front of her canvas haphazardly. She was a complete mess. Her hair bun was beginning to resemble a bird's nest , her jean shorts were far too worn, shadows circled her eyes, and it didn't help that she was covered in paint. Sango clucked her tongue in a motherly fashion.

"Kagome, _please_ tell me you've slept in the past seventy-two hours?"

The young woman shook her head, a shameless grin curving her lips. "Is that a bad thing?"

The older woman sighed, pushing a two day old microwavable dinner that lay discarded on the floor. At least her best friend was feeding herself, kinda. She knew this project was important to her surrogate sister but sometimes the girl wouldn't sleep for days on end until one of her friends showed up and forced her to bed.

The twenty-four year old turned her cinnamon eyes up to the monstrous canvas that kagome was furiously brushing against, murmuring under her breath about toning, texture, and whatnot. The painting was _huge, _and Sango was dying to know just what it pictured. But every time she or anyone else would try to sneak a peak Kagome would appear out of nowhere and throw a fit. The young girl's shouts about nobody seeing it until it was complete still rang through her ears.

"Hey Kags, don't you think that it's time you give this a break, at least for a couple days? If you go on like this you could really hurt yourself. Humans are meant to sleep, and if you don't you could drive yourself into sickness, it's just not good Kagome! Why, my mother used to say-" She looked back to the young artist who obvious stopped listening to her some time ago.

Walking forwards she tried again, reaching out to pull on the sleeve of her frumpy shirt. "Kago-"

The girl startled before jumping to her feet and shoving sango back. "Stay away! Stay away! It's not done yet! You can't see it untill it's done! I-"

Sango gripped her friends shoulders, concern etched onto her features. "Alright, alright! I'm not looking my eyes are closed, promise."

The two made it outside the art room and Kagome settled down. Slowly Sango closed the door to the room. "I really think you should sleep."

Kagome's shoulders slumped, finally feeling the full brunt of her exhaustion now that she was no longer distracted with her latest obsession. "Alright." She murmured, dragging herself of into bed, the brown haired woman trailing after her. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, collapsing into her bead, practically passing out.

Sango just sighed again while sitting in a nearby chair, she was going to watch her adopted sister tonight, to be sure the girl didn't wake up at two a.m. and become enthralled in her work once more.

_2:01 A.M._

The young woman stretched from were she sat curled uncomfortably in Kagome's bedroom chair. She moaned as her back popped and shifted her eyes to the form that shifted under a dark blue bedspread. The girl really was obsessed, so much that the brown eyed girl considered asking her to consider seeing a consular. Really, she had never seen kagome like this. What could possibly drive the strong girl over the edge like this seemingly out of the blue?

Sango lifted herself out of the chair and towards the hallway, she looked at the sleeping girl once more. If she just slipped into the art room for a moment to look her friend would never notice, right?

Slowly turning the handle to the art room she sure hoped so.

The giant canvas seemed to loom over her, ominous in the room's darkness. She shut the door closed and switched on the room's lights revealing the back of the painting. She nervously ventured forwards, her fingers twitching. She swerved to the front of Kagome's obsession and took a couple steps back to get a better look at the entire thing. Her jaw went slack at what she saw.

Pictured before her was the image of a young Taiyoukai, nineteen to twenty-two in age she would say. His entire body was restrained with thorns, circling around his throat and wrist so tightly she could see where they bite into his skin and drew blood drops, and ripped at his flowing sleeves to reveal china pale skin. He had thick long hair that seemed to glow with a light of it's own, and all she wanted to do was run her fingers through it. A strong yet elegant jaw was set angled at her, as if defiant and arrogant even in his forced submission. The thing that caught her off guard the most were his eyes. They glinted and burned straight into hers, and even though it was just a painting she felt he could see right into her soul, ripping apart her mind in his rage.

She had forgotten how to breath as her heart thumped in her veins. She wasn't sure how she should react. That was when a hand clutched her shoulder from behind, causing her to jump and screech in unison. But she relaxed, if only slightly, when she saw it was just Kagome.

'_Oh my Kami! Kagome saw me looking!' _Sango bit her lip and glanced at her friend warily, expecting the girl to blow up in her face any minute now. But when she followed the younger woman's gaze it was turned to the young man, not her. A wistful look graced her face, a look of longing in her cerulean eyes. She seemed more bittersweet than angry, Sango wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"I saw him in a dream you know." Her voice close to detachment. "He didn't say anything, neither did I. We just looked at each other...I get this aching feeling in my chest when I think about him. It might be stupid but I feel like if I painted him that I would get to see him in my dreams again." Now she sounded depressed, as if she knew that even if she did dream of the youkai again that nothing would ever come of it.

There was a glimmer of something in Kagome's eye that Sango wasn't sure she wanted to name, she spoke anyways.

"Well you know Kagome, they say that anyone you meet in your dreams is someone you've seen before in real life..."

* * *

**I feel bad for Kagome! But she has a chance that Sesshy is real, lets just hope she doesn't become a stalker, she already seems unhealthily infatuated as it is!**

**Please Review for me! It's what I live for!**


End file.
